Zack's Adventures 9
by IheartItaly
Summary: When Zack finds out that Genesis is abusing Massashi, he and his friends team up to help Zack's rival. In the end, he becomes Zack's friend.


Zack's Adventures book 9: The Truth Behind Missashi

"Missashi Yorkshire. Again." Zack sighed holding up a ruined SOLDIER 2nd class outfit. It had holes in it, and looked like it was cut up by some scissors.

"I'm so tired of his stupid practical jokes! That's it! I'm going to ask Missashi to stop picking on me. I hate him, but it's the only way I'll finally get peace." Zack found Missashi in the training room. He was about ready to go in and punch him, but stopped himself. He saw that weirdo that was with Angeal with Missashi.

"Not him again." Zack said to himself. Zack got in trouble with him and Angeal when he went on a 1st class mission, when Angeal told him not to. Because of this, Zack became a second. And got scolded and grounded for a whole mouth without training. Becoming the age of 16 soon, Zack thought it best to not get involved with Missashi and his trainer's lecture.

"I'd better get to Missashi later." Zack said. He turned to leave. But as he did, he heard some harsh beating than normal. He stopped and looked back.

"Missashi must be having a huge lecture if he's getting beaten that way." Zack said. He thought it would be best not to get involved, but hearing the harsh beating he couldn't control himself.

"Your a disgrace."

"I'm-I'm sorry, Sir. I'll get it right-" Missashi started.

"No you won't! I don't know what I saw in you when I picked you for a student." The man said. He turned and walked away. Zack had been listening. The man walked by him.

"What do you want, 2nd rate?" Zack found himself trembling.

"I-I was just going to invite Missashi for some treats." He said making it up. Missasi stared at him. The man frowned.

"You will get fat on those eventually."

"No, we won't!" Zack said quickly, "Uh, I mean. We haven't had any lately. I was just wondering if Massahi would like some." Zack said. He was making everything up, but he figured it would be a nice thing to do to Missashi. The man thought about it. Before Zack knew it, Missashi grabbed his arm and started to drag him away.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll train hard when I get back." Missashi said. They left before Missashi's sensei could say anything.

When they were away, Missashi breathed a relief.

"That was close. Thanks for making it up."

"Are you alright? Your master is pretty tough." Zack said. Missashi sniffed.

"Yeah, well. Its nothing, I can handle it." Zack didn't seem to think so.

"Tell me about it." Missashi bit his lip. It seemed like he was deciding weather to trust Zack or not. After a moment he spoke.

"Genesis Sir is not what you call a great master. In fact, he's probably the worst. I've been with him for three years, and it doesn't seem like I please him. No matter how hard I try, he's never impressed."

"I never thought it was that bad. I'm sorry for being mean and misjudging you." Zack said.

"You don't know how I feel. You guys have the most thoughtful trainer ever."

"Every trainers different. They each have their own ideas about training." Zack said. But Missashi wasn't listening.

"I hate you! Don't try to understand my feelings, cuz you don't! Just leave me alone and keep your nose out of my problems!" He said running away. Zack was stunned. For the first time in a long time, it sounded like Missashi meant the whole thing.

"I don't think he was making it up this time." He thought he read about SOLDIER abuse somewhere in SOLDIEROLOGY. He remembered the harsh beatings. Zack was sure now. Missashi was being abused.

"Missashi. I'm sorry." he said.

"I don't know, Zack. Are you sure Missashi wasn't just pulling your leg?" Alex said.

"Of course. He definitely means it. We've got to help him." Zack said.

"What are we suppose to do? Have Missashi removed from Genesis?" Kunsel said. Zack smiled big at his friend.

"That's a good idea, Kunsel! Thank you!" Kunsel quickly covered his mouth.

"I didn't say anything!" He said.

Later, Zack took out his SOLDIEROLOGY book and re-read the part about SOLDIER abuse. Angeal smiled at Zack as he walked by.

"Guess he thinks I'm studying." Zack said to himself. He heard a scream of pain. He got up and fallowed the sound. He saw Missashi on the ground.

"Are you OK?" He said walking up to his rival.

"I'm fine." Missashi said. He tried getting up, but he fell. Zack tried helping him up, But Missashi keep pushing him away. But Zack continued trying to help until Missashi gave up the fight. Zack had to help him walk.

"I didn't ask for your help." Missashi said.

"You looked like you needed it. I can't let you suffer." He sat Missashi down and looked at him. His hands looked dry, rough, and bloody.

"You look like you'll be unable to wield a sword for a while. Genesis isn't the only one abusing you. If you take care of yourself, you wouldn't look like this." Zack said.

"Are you saying I'm abusing myself too!?" Missashi snapped.

"I see you still have your stubborn spirit." He smiled. "All I'm saying is if you think you trained hard enough, don't push yourself. You'll fell better that way."

Missashi looked away.

"Yeah, well, what do you know? You never felt like you were disgraced. You and your friends have always made it to SOLDIER." Zack shook his head.

"Actually, when I first came to SOLDIER, nobody picked me as his student. I gave up. I felt disgraceful, but Angeal helped me get back on my feet." Missashi looked up at him, "He told me that it wasn't the ability to handle a weapon, nor the skill. But the person inside and the courage he has. That is what makes a true SOLDIER." He held out his hand to Missashi, "So, are you a SOLDIER, Missashi? Or do you think its just a fancy title?"

"I'm a SOLDIER, Zack. I'll be strong. Your right, its not just some special title." He grabbed Zack's hand, and he helped Missashi up. Zack smiled.

"How 'bout we see if we can't change your trainer?" Missashi nodded. When Zack turned, he thought he saw Missashi smile for real. But when he tried to looked again, Missashi gave him an embarrassed angry look.

"What's your problem? I thought we were going to fix things?"

"Nothing." Zack said shrugging and smiling at the same time.

Later, Zack and Missashi sat outside the building when Alex and Kunsel came up.

"Zack, they moved Missashi to a new trainer!" Kunsel said.

"Really?" Zack said. Alex and Kunsel nodded their heads. Zack was overcome by joy, that he accidentally hugged Missashi. Missashi stared at him. Zack quickly removed his hands from Missashi. Missashi chuckled and gave Zack a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Your not half bad, Zack." Kunsel and Alex started laughing.

"What's so funny?" They said.

"You two, that's whats funny. Only yesterday you were rivals, now your not angry anymore." Alex said. Zack smiled at Missashi.

"I guess they're right." He held out his hand to Missashi, "Friends?" Missashi blushed and walked away.

"Don't count on it. Maybe I'll help you out here and there, but we're not friends." Kunsel and Alex walked after him.

"Aww, come on, Missashi. We can be friends too." Kunsel said.

"Yeah. After all, it was Kunsel's plan to help anyway." Alex said.

"Stop it." Kunsel blushed. Zack laughed and looked up at the sky. His troubles with Missashi are over. Maybe they'll be friends now? Zack wasn't sure for sure, be he knew Missashi was thankful. As he looked at his three friends, he felt happier. And glad that everything was looking brighter. But how long will it last? For the adventures are coming to a close.

Book 9 end.


End file.
